The Clique goes Back in time
by prettyperfecttoes
Summary: Due to a strange purchase from a car boot sale by Layne, and a suprising visit to Massie's house, the clique are now racing through time.read the summary and tell me if i should bother continuing
1. Summary

**The Clique goes back in time**

**Summary**

**Massie:** When the Pretty Committee is sent hurtling into the past due to the stupidity of that famous LBR Layne Abeley, she vows to lead the clique through the centuries, acting as pure alpha all the way. The troubles of the present pushed aside, giving the girls a well deserved break from Massie's exhausting rants. Will she be able to preserve her style, or be forced to give up the Gucci in exchange for a ruff?

**Alicia: **She is not keen on this little excursion as she still loves Josh Hotz, but since Massie enforced the Boy Fast she is slightly glad. Surely Massie wouldn't mind a little inter-century hooking up, since, as they say, what happens in 1570, stays in 1570! Ehmagawd, Ralph Lauren did not start designing till 1967! What will this spanish hottie do?!

**Dylan: **Having spent most of the past two years feeling over weight, and spending most of that time relentlessly complaining about it, she is delighted to go back in history, where it is far better to look slightly plump and healthy rather than undernourished coughMassiecough is considered beautiful. Her ivory skin, which she had often despaired of, is hailed as lovely and especially in Elizabethan times, red hair is much s admired, due to good Queen Bess having similar locks.

**Kristen: **During the PC's brief expulsion from Octavian Day School, she spent a lot of time studying famous periods of history. Therefore, Kristen is boring her friends with dates and details of the time they are currently occupying. Luckily for Massie, she spent a few days studying the fashions, which is of use to her alpha, who has to look fashionable regardless of her current position.

**Claire: **The Pretty Committee is blaming their newest member for this jaunt through time, as Layne the loser is her friend and her friend alone. Claire is trying to forget Westchester and has launched herself fully into the spirit of things. She is ignoring Massie, and jabbering and laughing to Layne with her usually Orlando cheerfulness. Yet she can't help but reminisce about Cam, and if he is wondering what is happening to her.


	2. 1 Claire! Late is OUT!

AN: for all the outfits, i spent time on the neiman Marcus web-site finding hopefully good ones which is why they are very detailed

**Chapter 1**

Reclining on her sleigh bed, the queen of Octavian Day School tossed her glossy brown hair and yawned. Massie Block stood up and strode over to her dog. She picked Bean up, and allowed her to gently lick her face. After this display, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and gave a cry.

'BEANIE! My make-up! Silly licky dog!'

She flounced into her marble covered bathroom, not pausing even to shudder at the cold floor on her bare feet, opened her oven-sized make-up cupboard and pulled out a box full of clinique.

She started piling it professionally on her bony face. She hardly breathed for ten minutes, while she applied it, but then she lent back and stared at her face. With a sigh of frustration she stalked into her main room, the fresh whiteness of it immediately relaxing her. She examined every detail of her outfit in her imported venetian mirror.

Massie was wearing J brand super skinny blacks jeans and a Nannette Lepore silver mistress tank with a grey theory cashmere short shrug artfully draped over her narrow shoulders. Her small thin feet were in Christian Louboutin silver sequinned ballet flats and she carried a Dolce and Gabanna Susanne Doc bag which was silvery grey. She had dressed simple yet incredibly stylish as they were going to the mall for a huge spree but anyone could see her and Massie Block never looked anything less then perfect in public.

She then leapt on to her bed, whipped out her phone to check the time.

'BEAN! They are late! How could they?!' She pulled the puppy to her, and started hug him furiously, while imagining strangling her friends. No one makes Massie wait, she would punish them some how! She sent a text to all her friends

**Massikur: Where are you? What time do you call this? You are 4 minutes late, all of you**

A second after she had pressed send, she got 3 hastily typed replies

**HolaGurl: EHmagawd Mass! I am so sorry! There is gross traffic, those LBR traffic lights!**

**BigRedHead: Me too, I vote we give you 20 gossip points!**

**SexySportsBabe: AH-greed, Beyond sorry!**

**Massikur: Forgiven, and I am adding those points, while I am at it, anyone got anything to confess?**

**HolaGurl: LOL! Where is Claire?**

Massie, always the drama queen, gave a squeal of frustration, Claire lived next door for GAWD sake, how could she be late? And how dare she not reply? She considered going to the guest housing, knocking sweetly on the door (she always made an effort to be popular with parents) then thumping on Claire's room's door and screaming (quietly) at Claire but that might seem desperate. She would wait and consult the Pretty Committee. To keep up appearances of being busy and ah-dored, she logged on the computer and degraded herself to IMing a group of EW, and planned to brag to her friends about how they kept begging her to talk to them. That was the only bad thing about being Alpha, it was so tiring. The manipulation must go on!

After ten minutes of IMing and hysterics at the freakishness of the EWs (careful hysterics, so as not to smudge her make-up, she didn't want another disaster) Massie jumped at the buzzing of her intercom (her house was so large and so carefully designed to be quiet that each room had an intercom as you couldn't hearing someone calling from the next room)

'Massie, your friends are here.' chimed Kendra cheerfully. Massie's mother was always cheerful since her breakdown three years ago as her 'support' (they spent most of their time gossiping about the new Range Rover and THE question- who makes better shoes: Chanel or Prada group had informed her that a cheerful manner leads to a cheerful mind. Massie sat up straight, smoothed her tank, and purposefully went back to her computer after uttering a imperious 'Send them up!'.

Heads hanging in shame, Kristen, Dylan and Alicia filed into the room. Like a teacher rebuking her pupils, Massie did not immediately turn round and talk to them. Instead she spent five minutes IMing, while her friends nervously stood behind. Eventually, she turned around. She opened her mouth but before she could get any words out her friends started pleading for forgiveness. She closed it and grinned.

'As I told you in my text, you are forgiven. Sorry about e-mailing, these EWs were harassing me to come to their parties and be their friends etc. and I felt I needed more time to completely crush them.'

They all laughed and the three standing settled on the floor. Giggling and gossiping, time flew by. Glancing down at her Gucci Pave Diamond Tiger's Eye watch, Alicia noticed that an hour had past.

'Ehmagawd! Where is Kuh-Laire! She is like an hour late! Opposite of good!'

Massie felt a surge of anger. She created a huge fuss about five minutes, but an HOUR! Claire was in trouble. She flew out of her chair, her face turning an unattractive shade of red.

'I am sure she has a good reason.' lulled Dylan, rubbing Massie's back to soothe her, but Massie's eyes were virtually popping out of their mascared long eyelashes.

'Do I look like a hole in the ground?'

'No, Massie, No you don't'

'Then why would anyone ditch me?' she said, sighing, her signature jokes relaxed her. This was incredibly sub par for one of her lines but it made her friends laugh until tears rolled down their flawless (or flawless appearing) cheeks.

'I think we should go to Claire's house, to give her a chance for an excuse.'

The Pretty Committee minus one slid stylishly down the banisters (Massie first followed by Alicia, Dylan and finally Kristen), out of the shining-like-the-sun mahogany front door, past the pool and to the Block's guest house where the Lyon's family live. Massie knocked on the door, which was a miniature of the main house's. There was no answer. Just as Dylan had stepped up to the ring the bell, the Lyons's Ford Taurus came whizzing into the drive. Claire was in the front seat next to her mom, spotted the Pretty Committee and waved crazily.

'LBR!' sneezed Dylan. Massie elbowed her,

'NEVER insult another PC member, someone might hear you!'

'I was kidding, Mass!' insisted Dylan immediately. Massie patted her arm to assure her she was forgiven, she would have told her so, but Claire had come running up to them.

'Hey guys! What are you doing here?' Claire asked happily. Her smile faded when she saw Massie's stony gaze, 'Did we have plans or something? I was at the dentist!'

'Leesh, you talk to her, I am too angry' ordered Massie, turning her back to Claire.

'Well, Claire,' said Alicia, licking her lips nervously, 'Like, last night , We' (Massie had made this plans, and told them they had to, but Alicia as a loyal Beta always honeyed up her Alpha's image) 'decided that we were going to the mall to have an ah-mazing spree to kick of the new Pretty Committee and celebrate the Boy Fast. It is, like, a given that you have to come!'

'EHmagawd, I totally forgot!" Claire squealed. Deciding that Alicia was being too mellow, Kristen pushed her aside,

'We sent you like 20 messages! We gave you a cell-phone for a reason! You should have cancelled the appointment. Friends before fillings!' hissed Kristen.

'I left it at home, my Mom took me out for breakfast at this ah-dorable place near the dentist!' Sighed Claire, sounding more and more like a Clique girl.

Dylan, Alicia and Kristen couldn't think of a retort to that. Seeing her opportunity, Claire started apologise profusely.

'Fine, forgiven, Claire, just go ask for your mom's permission to be out all day, then come up to the i-pad. Ehmagawd, we are going to have to do something about that repulsive outfit!' Massie said, wrinkling her nose at Claire's green gap polo, dung coloured Capri pants and camouflage high tops.

'Done,' hollered Alica

'Done,' echoed Dylan

'Done,' chimed in Kristen

'And done.' finished Claire, a tad weakly as she was staring self-conciously at her shoes.


	3. 2 Losers don't belong in the iPad

**Chapter 2**

'Now that Kuh-Laire is dressed, it is time for ratings! Rate me!' Barked Massie

'Uh, 9.7!' said Alicia immediately

'Mmm, ah-greed!' nodded Dylan, after deliberating for a short time.

'Mass, can I go next?' asked Claire, the Pretty Committee gasped. This was the first time Claire had ever wanted to be rated, she usually ducked for cover and insisted to her friends that she was of little importance.

'Why nawt?' smiled Massie, pleased with her protégé. The friends leaned back to take in Claire's outfit. She was looking surprisingly GLU like in a royal blue puffed-sleeve v-neck tee from Splendid and Paige Premium denim black skinny cords. She pared it with the lake-blue dot tote from Marc by Marc Jacobs and turquoise Reva ballet flats. Massie secretly thought the blues didn't match, but it was the first time that Claire had created an outfit from Massie's closet by herself and she didn't want to crush Claire's spirit.

'Ehmagawd, 9.6!' exaggerated Massie, she did look exceptionally good for Claire, but she was only a 9.3 at best. Yet some friends would have given her a ten, but Massie could never turn her back and lie about clothing!

'You look ah-mazing!' fake-swooned Kristen, giving Massie a confused look. Since they had been friend so long, Kristen understood Massie's feelings completely by reading the answering look she received, 'Now me!'

Kristen was sporting a Lacoste denim mini skirt with a Splendid dot-print henley in turquoise blue. On one arm she carried a baby fluffy patent leather hobo from Juicy Couture and on her precious (what footballer doesn't treasure their feet) feet were Juicy Couture white logo print ballet flats.

'I think a 9.4!' suggested Dylan nervously, but broke into a confident grin after an agreeing nod from Massie, 'But, moving on, do me!'

Dylan was wearing an Elizabeth and James bonfire shirt (a lumberjack shirt) which was large, long and nearly covered her Chloe denim patch short shorts. The shirt was open displaying her white Three Dots ribbed tank.

'Is Elizabeth and James an approved PC label?' Asked Massie, threateningly. Dylan went bright red,

'Uh. No, Massie, it isn't...I forgot.' sighed Dylan, waiting for the explosion.

'Well, it is now! 9.5!' beamed Massie. The Pretty Committee sighed with relief. Kristen, although she had always despised Mary-Kate and Ashley, was pleased as she liked the clothing and it wasn't too expensive.

'And now for Leesh!'

Leesh was looking ah-mazing if a tad over-dressed in a creamy lace mini-dress with long- sleeves and empire waist with a brown ribbon round it, which matched the brown ribbon tied in her hair as an alice band from Laundry by Design, carrying a brown leather Gaucho toe from Dior which matched her Dior Cannage D' Orsay shoes. She looked like a sultry spanish goddess that, let's face it, she is one! She looked incredible, but Massie paused, she didn't want to make her too big-headed and she did look now, as she often did, as the Pretty Committee would have given a ten to Massie.

'Uh, 9.8' Massie decided finally, though it pained her to rate her lowly beta higher than herself. But these feelings evaporated when she saw the smile of one her best friends. She had that warm, fuzzy 'I love these people' feeling, 'Guys, I think we need to go to the mall, I shall simply call Isaac!'

'Good Idea, Mass!'

Massie turned on her new Chanel golden rhinestone limited editon i-phone, which caused shrieks from her friends all of whom were on the waiting list, apart from Claire. As she didn't care too much about Claire being jealous, she mouthed to her _'bribery'_. She did love her phone, you had to be a platinum level customer at Chanel to even here about it, a socialite in New York had killed herself over it, yet Massie, a thirteen year old girl- albeit a very stylish thirteen year old- had scored one. For something she wanted, she was prepared to fight dirty.

She scrolled down her contacts to the 'i's, and called Isaac

'Come and pick me up. Be here in at most five minutes.' Massie commanded. Before Isaac could reply with a cool polite, 'Of course, Miss Massie.' she had hung up. She leaned back on her bed, purposefully placing her arm so she was incredibly comfortable yet her friends were in prime position to ogle her new phone.

'So, while we wait, does anyone have any gossip! I mean, it has been an ah-mazingly long time!' enquired Massie with a meaningful look at Alicia.

'Uh, well, with the Boy Fast being announced and OCD going co-ed yesterday, I was so preoccupied.' Alicia murmured but Massie put up a hand to silence her.

'Are you fresh nail polish?' said Massie, with an evil grin.

'No!' answered Alicia, knowing what was coming.

'Then why would I be glad you had dried up?' The Pretty Committee fell about laughing. Just as their hysterics were fading slightly, Massie's intercom buzzed loudly causing Dylan to leap about five feet into the air, squealing. Kristen, Claire and Alicia burst into fresh peals of laughter but Massie's face grew stern.

'Who is here?!' She hissed.

'Er, Elaine...no, sorry Layne!' was Kendra's chirpy reply

'WHAT?' shouted Massie.

'You know, that rather oddly dressed looking girl...she says she is here to see Claire?'

Glaring at Claire, she considered telling her mother to send her away, but Claire looked so pleadingly at her, she answered with a sigh

'Send her up then', with that she terminated the conversation. Alicia, Kristen and Dylan all looked between Claire and Massie.

'Let me just explain, I may have made plans to go to a movie with Layne when she got back from some strange car boot sale...I completely forgot.'

'UGH! Claire, you are acting like Duh-Livia!' but before she had time to really lay into Claire, the door flew open and there stood Layne, the biggest LBR at OCD. She was dressed abominably, even for her, in the strangest jeans the PC had ever seen. They were coloured skinny jeans, which Massie secretly liked and was waiting for the perfect pair to be available at the Westchester mall, but they looked like two pairs had been cut in half. One side was neon green and the other hot pink. Over the neon green side she wore a hot pink leg warmer and over the hot pink side a neon green one. Her shirt was acceptable, but almost blindingly white and baggy. Massie pretended to shield her eyes, and Kristen, Dylan and Alicia followed her example. Ignoring their bitchiness, Layne ran over to Claire and hugged her. She then took out a huge odd machine from her plastic Wal-mart shopping bag she was using as a tote.

'LOOK! Look Claire! It is supposed to be a time machine! Lets try it!' she gabbled. Claire smiled at her friend's simplistic happiness. Massie was about to insist the pair got out of her room. IMMEDIATELY. Layne quickly added, 'They can try to!'

Massie debated in her head. It was ridiculous and irritating but when it fails, she would have a expansive supply of jokes at Layne's expense. She nodded with a snigger to her friends, and then said 'OOOH! time travel exciting!'

'Whatever, don't do it! Loose out on the experience of a life time!'

'Fine! LBR! Lets do it then!'

Layne told them to all touch the rusty looking unwieldily machine, and she would press the necessary buttons.

Laughing, Alicia was the first to touch, then Claire, Kristen, and Dylan. Massie hitched her shrug higher up her shoulders, and carefully touched the machine, not wanting to get the invisible dirt on her hands. Layne pressed the button, and surprisingly there was a enormous flash of purple light (Massie momentarily admired the colour, it was a very regal shade of her favourite colour) and then darkness.


End file.
